


My Sastiel Valentine

by rosworms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e14 My Bloody Valentine, M/M, NSFW, Sam/Cas - Freeform, Sastiel - Freeform, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosworms/pseuds/rosworms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very slight AU of the episode 'My Bloody Valentine' where Sam is affected by famine in a different way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers for 'My Bloody Valentine'

Scene 1

~~/~@

He first noticed it in the morgue. Not because of the morgue. Start over… when Castiel confirmed Sam’s suspicions of angel interference, he felt his stomach flip.

All it took was the angel saying “You’re right, Sam.” and he felt like a teenager who just got a wink and a nod from the all-star football player in high school. He took a deep breath to calm his sudden increased heart rate and glanced quickly at Castiel and Dean, hoping nobody had noticed.

“So, what are they- I mean…what do they mean?” Sam asked, shrugging with forced casualness. As Castiel explained, it suddenly made sense. A cupid… of course. That made so much sense. Sam had never felt like this around Castiel before, so it had to be a cupid. Sure… he’d noticed those deep blue eyes, and maybe once or twice imagined what that deep voice would sound like in the middle of- Stop it.

“You mean the little flying fat kid in diapers?” Dean’s voice thankfully interrupted Sam’s thoughts before they could spiral further.

“They’re not incontinent.” Castiel replied, seriously.

“Okay… anyway, so what you’re saying is-” Sam began, only to be interrupted.

“What I’m saying is a cupid has gone rogue and we have to stop him before he kills again.” Those blue eyes were on him, intently burning holes through any shield Sam may have tried to put up. The intensity of Castiel’s expression hardening his jaw line and his face was so close that Sam could just reach out and pet that stubble- Stop it.

Sam leaned back slightly, face contorting while he tried to force a look of neutrality. He had to look away before he gained enough control to speak.

“Naturally…”

So absorbed in his own efforts, he missed Dean’s mock seriousness as he nodded to Castiel, “Of course we do.”

~~/~@


	2. Chapter 2

Scene 2

~~/~@

Shit, Castiel was sitting so close to him in that booth. Sam took a large gulp of his beer, trying to calm his nerves. His leg burned as the angel, so unaware of personal space, sat with one knee touching Sam’s. The warmth was beginning to travel up his leg and his pants were starting to feel a little tighter in certain areas.

He was immensely grateful when the food showed up. A great distraction from the man sitting so close to him that he could smell him. No cologne, no soap, no BO. He smelled like the air right before a giant thunderstorm. It was intoxicating and maybe if he leaned in a little closer he could- Stop it, Sam.

Sam leaned away instead and dug into his salad with more enthusiasm than he normally would, ever so conscious of his right elbow. Don’t hit the angel by accident, Sam. Don’t lightly nudge him, see how he reacts, wonder if angels are ticklish- oh god, it’s getting worse. Distraction, hey…

“Wait a minute. You’re not hungry?” Sam asked with a teasing smirk. Lamest distraction ever, sorry Dean.

Surprisingly, Castiel then took the food. That was definitely different… and enough of a distraction to keep Sam’s mind off of whatever it kept wanting to go back to.

Castiel stopped before taking a bite and his eyes widened.

“He’s here.”

“Where? I don’t see anything.” And Sam really wished he did. He just knew it had to be this cupid that was making his mind wander and… his body react. If he could get dispose of this cherub then maybe he could actually get some work done.

“There.” Castiel’s voice was right next to his ear as they were looking in the same direction. Sam’s lips curled as he tried to force his body to obey him and calm the hell down.

“You mean same-side-of-the-booth couple over there?” Dean asked.

Sam stared at the couple, now making out. He and Cas were also on the same side of the booth. He could see them going at it like those two. Sam would grab Castiel’s tie and pull him in. Castiel would hold his head, fingers gripping Sam’s hair and- Stop it.

“Meet me in the back.” Sam turned back to ask Cas why, but the angel had disappeared.

~~/~@

Sam spotted Castiel and made the sharp turn toward him.

“Cas… where is he?”

“I have him tethered,” and then he started chanting in Enochian. But Sam’s mind was stuck on ‘tethered’. Thoughts rapidly flitting through his mind. Like collars and leashes… and other kinks that he’d never been into before, but everything Castiel did or said that day was going straight to the gutter of Sam’s brain.

Then there was a large naked man hugging his brother and Sam felt so much better. Not that he wanted to see a naked man hug his brother, but it made any thoughts of anything remotely sexual seem a little more nauseating.

“Help!” Dean yelled, sounding more frightened than if he’d had a hellhound chasing after him.

“Hello, you!” The naked man let go of Dean and hugged Castiel.

“And look at you.” The angel in the birthday suit let go of Castiel and turned to Sam.

“No…” Oh god, no.

“Yes.”

Sam turned, the flight response winning this round of fight or flight.

“Yes, yes!” The cupid captured him in a hug anyway and rocked him.

“Is this a fight? Are we in a fight?” Sam heard Dean asking behind him.

“This is their handshake.” Castiel answered. His voice… oh god don’t let his body react while the naked angel was still holding him.

“I don’t like it.” Dean declared, as if anybody would disagree.

“No one likes it.”

The cupid finally let Sam go with a pat on his back and Sam stiffly turned around, smoothing his clothing down. Castiel and Dean were talking to the cupid. And now Cas was doing that thing when he narrows his eyes. Even the little squint wrinkles were so endearing.

The naked cherub was crying now and Sam wished he had been paying more attention to what was actually being said.

“Should somebody maybe… go talk to him?” He asked, vaguely. He had to try not to laugh when Dean volunteered Castiel for the job. He was adorable, but he wasn’t the most emotionally empathetic angel around.

“Read my mind, brother, and you’ll know I’m telling the truth.” Sam heard the angel say. Sam stilled, momentarily. Could Castiel read his mind? Had he before? Did he know the thoughts that Sam had been having all day?

If Castiel read Sam’s mind, he’d know what Sam had been picturing at the table, or that his eyes made Sam’s knees feel like jelly, or how his gravelly voice made his dick throb- woah, stop it.

But also… if he read Sam’s mind, he’d be able to anticipate Sam’s desires and he’d know all of Sam’s secret erogenous spots. He’d know that nibbling on Sam’s neck would make him moan, or that stroking the crease where his buttcheek turned into leg would make his hips buck, or that- dammit, Sam, stop it.

“What?” Sam asked when he realized the cupid angel had motioned to him and Dean. He had no idea what was going on. Damn, this was really starting to affect his work. He just couldn’t seem to keep his mind off of Castiel for more than a few minutes at a time.

And suddenly Dean was punching. What the hell? And the naked cupid was gone. That went well.

~~/~@


	3. Chapter 3

Scene 3

~~/~@

The next day wasn’t any better. If anything, it had gotten worse. While visiting the coroner, while killing that demon, all he could think about was Castiel. How it would feel to push him up against that brick wall, hold his wrists while he grinds against him. Feel Castiel respond with a whimper of desperation and- Stop it. No wait… Sam was alone in the motel room.  
He unzipped his pants and let his hardening dick escape. He grabbed a tiny complimentary lotion bottle from the bathroom and started stroking himself slowly while imagining Castiel pressed up against him, naked except for that tie. That tie that Sam could grab and drag the angel to the bed. Then he would part those round ass cheeks and rub his cock in the crack, not penetrating but teasing the poor creature. And Cas would then push back, needing to feel filled by Sam. And then Sam would bury his face in-

“Sam, what’s up with the briefcase?” Dean’s voice called out. Fuck, Dean got back sooner than he thought he would. Sam bit back a growl knew he’d not be able to finish now. He wiped himself clean, flushed the toilet, and washed his hands while he tried to calm himself back down again.

He went out to face his brother and explained his encounter with the demon.

“What the hell’s a demon got to do with this anyway?” Dean wondered.

“Believe me, I got no idea.” Sam huffed out a response.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” Sam knew Dean was probably thinking about Sam’s history with demons and, though it made him feel guilty, he let him go ahead and think that. Better than the truth. “Yeah, I’ll be okay.”

“Let’s crack her open.”

They were bombarded with the brightest light they’d ever seen aside from the quick glances of pure angel they had caught before covering their eyes before.

“What the hell was that?”

“It’s a human soul. It’s starting to make sense.” Castiel appeared… with burgers.

“What about that makes sense?” Sam felt the pressure building again. Oh god, he wished he’d been able to finish in the bathroom. Castiel was putting things in his mouth. There was something else Sam would like to put in Castiel’s mouth- Stop, Sam.

“And since when do you start eating?” Dean asked. Actually, yeah. While Sam was fascinated by it, it was something he’d never seen Castiel do before.

“Exactly. My hunger… it’s a clue, actually.”

“For what?” Sam and Dean asked in unison. Castiel explained that the town was suffering from hunger, starvation, famine… as in the horseman. Sam knew his brain wasn’t as sharp at the moment as it usually was, but it still didn’t click together for him.

“I thought famine meant starvation, like as in, ya know… food.”

Castiel nodded, “Yes, absolutely. But not just food. I mean, everyone seems to be starving for something. Sex, attention, drugs, love.”

Sam felt the blood drain from his face as he realized that Famine was the thing affecting him. But was it for sex or for love? Or maybe just for Castiel?

“It’s my vessel, Jimmy. His appetite for red meat has been touched by Famine’s affect.” Sam’s attention was brought back to the conversation as Castiel faced away from them, almost as if he were ashamed… or hiding something.

“So Famine just rolls into town and everybody goes crazy?” Like Dean was having trouble believing, even after all they’d seen. And after it seemed to be affecting everyone- wait, it seemed to be having the opposite affect on Dean.

“And then will come Famine riding on a black steed. He will ride into the land of plenty and great will be the horseman’s hunger, for he is hunger. His hunger will seep out and poison the air. Famine is hungry. He must devour the souls of his victims.”

Sam listened with one ear to Castiel’s explanation of the problem that Famine presented. When he said that Famine would march across the land, Sam excused himself to the bathroom. His heart rate was sky high and his breathing erratic. And even with the horrible discussion of the horseman, all Sam could think about was violating the angel of the lord that stood in their room. He needed a cold shower. He’d have to settle for a cold wash cloth.

He listened to Dean and Castiel as he tried to cool himself off.

“So what, the whole town is just gonna eat, drink, and screw itself to death?” And how long would he be able to resist? It didn’t seem like Castiel returned the same interest, so what would happen when the hunger became too strong? He hated to think that he might assault someone he cared about. That he might attack Castiel when the lust overpowered him. Shove the smaller man down on the bed, grope that perfectly sized ass in his large hands. And Cas would protest, but secretly didn’t fight with as much strength as he could and then he would lift his legs to his chest so Sam could- Stop it! Just stop it!

He could see his face in the mirror. Too red. His breathing ragged. He couldn’t stop shaking with want and desire. He needed-

“Sam, let’s roll.” Dean called from outside of the bathroom.

“Dean… I um… I can’t- I can’t go.” Sam’s face heated for a different reason now. He really didn’t want to have to explain his very personal situation.

“What do you mean?” Oh god, was Dean really going to make him spell it out?

“I think it got to me, Dean.” He tried for vague language. “I think I’m hungry…”

“Hungry for what? Demon blood?” Dean looked frightened and sympathetic at the same time. Sam actually let out a hollow laugh.

“I wish. That would be simpler.” Sam let his eyes slide passed Dean and settle on Castiel, who returned his look with narrowed eyes as if the man was trying to put together a puzzle.

“Then what?”

Sam shifted, awkwardly.

“Um… I…” The more he stared at Castiel, the more his brain felt like mush. Why couldn’t he remember what Dean just asked him? Or what they were talking about at all? He could see every movement that Castiel made. The slight twitch of his full lips as his eyes widened. Each pulse beating on his neck. Sam needed his mouth to be on that neck, sucking, biting, kissing. He couldn’t remember why he’d been resisting in the first place… so why resist anymore?

It only took five steps to reach his goal and he grabbed Castiel’s face and pulled him in, covering those soft lips with his own. He grabbed a handful of the angel’s hair and held on tightly as the surprised angel got over his surprise and began to return Sam’s actions, letting his mouth open and grant access to Sam’s insistent tongue.

As Sam pressed his body up against Castiel’s, he thought he was forgetting something… but then it didn’t seem to matter. All that mattered was that blessed friction he received when he rolled his hips against the angel.

He jumped when he heard a door slam, but he forgot about it again as he grabbed the layers of clothing that separated him from Castiel and tore them off. His shirt thrown to a corner, Castiel’s coat and shirt on the tv, both pants in puddles around their feet.

Sam stopped Castiel as he began to remove the tie, though. He grabbed it and, as in one of his fantasies, pulled the man towards the bed. He gently shoved him onto the bed and then climbed on top. He grabbed Cas’s butt and it was just as he imagined. It fit perfectly in his hands. He firmly groped his way up, grabbing and kneading skin as he did. He kissed down Cas’s neck and sucked hard where neck meets collarbone. After he’d left a significantly darkened mark, he licked it and blew on it. He didn’t miss the wave of goosebumps that went down Castiel’s body.

“Sam… “

“Oh god, Cas…” Sam rubbed his throbbing cock against Castiel’s own and moaned at the shock of intimate pleasure it brought him.

“This is very pleasant feeling.” Castiel grunted, his hips lifting in the air as his body reacted on instinct.

“I’ll make it even better.” That’s when Sam realized he didn’t have lube. Seeing as he hadn’t been sexually active lately, he usually didn’t see the point in owning any. Luckily for him, he was humping an angel who could read his mind and had magic powers.

“Sam, here.” Castiel handed him a small tube and Sam kissed him again in thanks. Then he lifted Cas’s legs and inserted one slicked up finger. Castiel jumped at the surprisingly good sensation. As Sam gently massaged the tight circle of muscle, Cas relaxed into it and his hold relaxed a little with him. Then Sam added another finger and started scissoring. While everything up to this moment had been hurried and rough, Sam was nothing if not gentle and patient. He savored every sigh the other man made, every twitch, and every moan of pleasure. When Sam added the third finger, the angel started gyrating gently. Sam smirked lightly and reached in further, aiming for the prostate. He knew he’d hit is when Cas cried out and pushed himself down, trying to get more.

He knew he was ready and Sam slicked up his pulsing dick. He’d been waiting for this much longer than he’d previously let himself admit too. He touched the tip to Cas’s hole and licked his lips when the teasing touch made Castiel’s powers explode momentarily, pushing Sam all the way in. They both cried out at the sudden pressure and then they faded into delighted moans.

“Yesssss….” Sam hissed as he built a rhythm, aiming for that button that made his angel’s mind blow out every single time he hit it. He knew it wasn’t going to take him very long and so he reached for Castiel’s cock and tried to stroke it in time with his own thrusts.

When he climaxed, he jerked his hips and pounded Cas harder than he had on any of his previous thrusts. He felt Castiel’s cum hit him in the chest as the angel’s body reacted to the explosion inside. They both twitched, hips jerking a few more times before Sam pulled out and gently lowered Castiel’s legs.

“I… enjoyed that… very much. That made me very happy.” Castiel said, very matter of factly with a big smile. Sam laughed.

“Good… it’s supposed to be fun.” Sam collapsed next to him and breathed deeply as he traced his fingers along Cas’s ribs.

There were a few minutes of relaxation before Sam felt the pressure begin to build again. The light caresses turned into grabbing and then light kisses joined in before more hickies were made. And so it began again.

It wasn’t until midway through their third round, this time with Castiel inside of Sam, that he felt the shift. The urgency bled out and they finished for a final time, barely making it under the blanket in time to collapse into sleep.

It seemed as if he’d just fallen asleep when he was startled awake by a loud banging on the door.

“You two had better be decent in there!” Shit, it was Dean. Sam was having a hard time remembering when Dean had left and why, but there he was on the other side of the motel door yelling. Sam grabbed his jeans from the floor and answered the door to let his brother in.

“Dean? What are you doing out here?” Sam asked.

“Really?” Dean tossed a ring at him. “No thanks to you horny asses, I ganked the horseman. I wasn’t going to stick around and be traumatized by you two.”

“Oh… Oh!” Sam’s memory suddenly came back to him. Famine. He wondered if that was the only reason Castiel let him- but no, he liked it too. Sam bit his lip as he fiddled with the ring.

“I can still hear you. You think too loudly.” Castiel’s rough voice came from underneath the lump of blankets on the bed.

“So is this a one time thing? Or are you guys gonna… you know… do we need to instate a policy about putting a sock on the door?” Dean asked awkwardly.

“I don’t understand that reference, Dean. But I believe Sam wishes this to continue… as more than just a sexual experience. As do I.” Sam smiled at Castiel’s lack of discomfort with the discussion.

“Okay then… Sammy, you explain the sock thing. I’ll go get breakfast.”

The End


End file.
